


Step Up or Back Off

by WhisperRose



Series: Heleus Horizon [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperRose/pseuds/WhisperRose
Summary: Mira Ryder can only take so much before her anger has to go somewhere.





	Step Up or Back Off

I’ve hit my wits end. Between my loving sisters sticking their noses where they aren’t needed or wanted and Lexi pushing for me to get past Evfra or accept it or some such nonsense I’m not sure I can take anymore.

I'm staring at my reflection and I hate what I see. Washed out hair; only remnants of the blue I'd once dyed it remain, dull eyes with bags so dark I could almost mistake them for black eyes. Most noticeable is my huge stomach. A blessing Lexi calls them, but I can't see it, not yet. I want to but I'm still hurt and angry. I slam my hand on the sink and curse before pushing away. 

"I'll be the best damn parent," I state staring into my own cold eyes. "I won't let them be as fucked up as me." I sigh, "be nice if their father could love them though," I shake my head. _No more pity parties. It's time to sort myself out completely._

The door opens and I turn to see Drack. "You okay kid?" He asks. 

I snort, "Don't worry old man I'm good," I say passing him. Outside the bathroom I head into the Pathfinder room to change. Looking out the big windows I see the beautiful plant life of Aya, _I see we finally landed._

Ready to disembark I send a message to a young Angara who still likes me. _'would you see if_ _Evfra_ _will meet with me.'_

I don't have to wait long, the terminal dings and I read, _'he about threw me out of the room with his look alone.'_

I scoff, _'fine. I don't mind making a_ _scen_ _e_ _.'_ I send.

With my destination set I take the roundabout way of getting to Jareia Station. There are some whispers but after my threat no one is taking chances. Even pregnant I can still rain down hell. I nod at the few Angara that still like me and the worried looks they give in return warm my heart.

My entrance gains everyone's attention. "Glad everyone is still a busy body," I say in greeting. Then I take a steadying breath, "We’re going to talk and we can do it in private or I can do it right here." 

He isn't meeting my eyes but I don't need him too to know he is aware I'm staring him down. I know his tells and the way his eye twitches rapidly screams at a angry response. _Probably a demand to leave._ I smirk as he finally gives me his full attention. 

"Get. Out." He snarls. 

I feel a laugh in the back of my throat and I swallow it down. "You're going to have to physically move me," I state. "And I do mean you. Anyone else will meet just how crazy I can be," I promise.

What happens next, I didn't expect, he turns back to his work and snaps at the other so do the same. My jaw drops and I laugh darkly, it doesn't sound like me but the way my body shakes I know it's me.

“I never thought I’d say this but I’m glad Marcus was the way he was," I hiss, “At least he was man enough to step up and take the shot!” I ignore the burning of my eyes. “I’m sick of this passive aggressive shit, make your move.” I’m shaking and I need to get it together. 

His head snaps to me and I feel a small sense of victory. "You would compare me to that- that- monster," he demands. 

I smirk, " I would. Need me to say it again?" I ask. I've not been this detached from myself in years. This is the drug that has no physical form to take; it's the rage that sleeps deep down inside me. "I've been kind, I've tried to ignore your hate," I start, "but not anymore. The babies growing inside me are yours and I fucking pray you'll get your head out of your ass before it's too late," I take a ragged breath. "but if you don't and you threaten my children I will destroy everything you are." I promise.

The whispers are instant an I smile coolly, "When you're ready to talk you know how to get ahold of me," I say over the buzz of voices. I turn on my heels and storm out. My tech shield is up as I make my way back to the Tempest. 


End file.
